Mon Roux
by Cidinha
Summary: Milo vê Afrodite beijar Camus, mas não vai desistir do ruivo tão fácil assim daquele que ama. Camus x Milo. Contém Lemon


**Capítulo 1 - Mon Roux**

* * *

Encontrava-se no jardim anexo à décima primeira casa zodiacal, sentado em um banco de mármore, óculos no rosto, expressão concentrada enquanto relia seu livro favorito. O cabelo ruivo movia-se com o vento que trazia o perfume das rosas de peixes até aquele local, mas o aquariano parecia indiferente àquele cenário de beleza. Estava tão entretido no livro que só percebe a presença do pisciano quando este se sentava ao seu lado.

O guardião da décima segunda casa inclinava-se sobre o aquariano, um fingindo interesse pelo livro em seu rosto, enquanto se aproximava do ruivo, retirando o objeto das mãos alvas dele.

- Que livro é esse que tanto lê, Kamyu? – A voz melodiosa do pisciano soa pelo jardim, até chegar ao ouvido do mais novo, mas não o dá chance de responder, colocando o livro sobre o banco, e abrindo um sorriso sedutor ao francês que o olhava com a expressão fechada.

- O que quer aqui Afrodite? Sabe que não gosto de visitas na minha casa. – Levanta-se, pega seu livro ao lado do loiro, a típica expressão fria em seu rosto ao fitar o sueco.

- Awn, assim você me magoa, Camus... – Faz um leve bico com os lábios, aproximando-se novamente do francês. Andava insinuando-se para cima do mais novo. Colocando uma das mãos sobre o livro, sussurra sensualmente. – Sei de algo bem mais interessante que esse livro.

O choque era claro na face do aquariano, quando o sueco tocou os lábios macios aos seus, primeiro um simples toque, que foi aprofundado pelo pisciano que movia os lábios formando um ósculo lento, provando o sabor dos lábios de aquário, mesmo que esse não reagisse.

- Camus, vamos! Você prometeu treinar comigo...

A voz do escorpiano ia morrendo à distância ao ver aquela cena. Afrodite tinha os braços enrolados ao redor da nuca do aquariano, e o beijava. Sim, beijava! Fica paralisado ali, boquiaberto nunca esperara aquilo de Camus.

Durou somente um momento, mas foi o suficiente para deixar o ruivo corado, sem reação diante do pisciano e do escorpiano que estavam no local. O mais velho parava o beijo com um longo selinho, antes de voltar-se para a Milo com um breve riso.

- Ah, desculpe-me, Milo. Não sabia que vocês tinham compromisso. Já estava me retirando.

Acenando um "tchauzinho" para o aquariano que começava a recuperar a consciência continuava sua descida pelas doze casas, não sem antes mandar um beijo para escorpião que ainda não sabia o que dizer da cena.

- Milo...

O escorpiano já havia dado meio volta e estava a seguir os passos do outro e se retirar quando escuta a voz do ruivo soar pelo jardim. Nem ao menos voltasse para o outro, mantendo-se de costas para ele. Não sabia o que sentir. Naquele momento algo quente apertava sua garganta e queria voltar à sua casa e ficar só.

- Não, Camus...

•~•~•~•

Foi só o que disse antes de se retirar de aquário, deixando o guardião dali com lágrimas nos olhos que nem mesmo ele entendia o motivo.

Não entendia o porquê de estar tão furioso com o aquariano, afinal eles não tinham nenhum relacionamento. Então porque queria tanto esganar aquele peixe maldito que ousara tocar no seu ruivo?! Um suspiro de exasperação escapava de seus lábios, ainda não podia acreditar que Camus havia aprovado aquilo...

A raiva tomava conta de si, não do francês, mas do sueco... Estava resolvido a subir até a décima segunda casa zodiacal e dar uma lição ao pisciano. Levantava-se de sua cama para fazê-lo, já estava começando a vestir a armadura dourada de escorpião quando a voz do ruivo se fez ouvir pelo templo, os passos dele no hall de entrada da oitava casa.

- Milo... ?

Parava de colocar sua armadura, saindo do quarto ainda trajando sua roupa de treino, o semblante irritado ao se dirigir à entrada da casa de escorpião.

- Camus. O que faz aqui? – Seu tom era levemente rude, mantendo os olhos no rosto alvo do guardião da décima primeira casa.

Desvia o olhar para um canto da casa de escorpião para não ter que encarar seu habitante. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas ver seu amigo deixar sua casa daquele jeito o havia deixado magoado, apesar de não demonstrar em seu semblante comumente frio.

- Eu vim aqui lhe afirmar que entre mim e Afrodite não existe nada. Ele simplesmente entrou em meu templo e me beijou. – Em seu tom havia um toque de exasperação, que não passou despercebido ao escorpiano.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso, Camus? – Diferentemente do aquariano, a frustação do loiro era bem visível. Camus parecia não ligar para os possíveis sentimentos do sueco e muito menos os do grego. – Você não liga não é verdade? Só veio até aqui para limpar sua imagem. Não liga para o que senti quando vi aquela cena.

Voltou os olhos, levemente arregalados, ao grego à sua frente. Como ele podia pensar isso dele? Ouvindo aquelas palavras diretamente parecia que não tinha sentimentos.

- Bem, se é assim que pensa. Conversaremos melhor outra hora.

Meneou o corpo para a saída do templo de escorpião, tentaria conversar com Milo quando este estivesse menos irritado consigo. Não queria começar uma discussão. Mas não conseguia entender, ou não queria entender o motivo de toda aquela irritação.

Ao ver o aquariano indo embora, toda sua fúria por aquela situação atinge um ápice, queria sacudi-lo, queria vê-lo demonstrar nem que fosse um mínimo de sentimento naquela expressão gélida que nunca se alterava.

Em um rompante, segura firmemente um dos pulsos do ruivo puxando-o, as costas batendo contra a parede de seu templo, enquanto segurava o outro pulso com a mão livre. Podia ver a expressão de surpresa naqueles olhos azuis. Será que ele não percebia os sentimentos que Milo nutria por ele desde que o conhecera? É o grego amava aquele cavaleiro frio e insensível e agora ia demonstrar isso.

- Eu te amo, aquário.

Não permitia que o francês proferisse uma única palavra, cola seus lábios aos dele, um beijo urgente e sedutor, começava pela parte do escorpiano, que movia seus lábios, com desejo, sentindo a maciez do aquariano sob seus lábios.

O ruivo não reagia diante das palavras do loiro, logo se rendia aos lábios do outro, seu corpo pedia por mais contato e seu coração esquentava ao pensar que era Milo ali. Também amava aquele homem, apesar de nunca ter demonstrado, nem para si mesmo...

Timidamente começava a mover seus lábios contra os do grego, que não perdia a chance, invadindo-os com a língua, provando do sabor do ruivo, aprofundando o ósculo, soltava os pulsos do aquariano, seus braços agora envolviam a cintura delgada do ruivo, acariciando-a. Seus lábios cada vez mais voluptuosos deleitando-se na tez macia do aquariano, enquanto sentia as mãos tímidas do francês percorreriam sua nuca.

Escorpião abre um meio sorriso ao observar o rosto rubro do outro. Todos aqueles anos e finalmente estava sentindo o sabor do aquariano. Movia sua boca até o pescoço alvo do menor, desferia mordidas e chupões, marcando aquele corpo que a partir de agora seria só seu, suas mãos segurando com firmeza os fios avermelhados puxando-os para trás, deixando ainda mais exposta a tez alva.

Os lábios em seu corpo faziam toda sua pele se arrepiar, era uma sensação inédita para si, seu rosto estava corado, levemente ofegante, um suspiro lhe escapava ao sentir o grego puxar seu cabelo. Levava as mãos aos fios cacheados, fechando-as ali firmemente. Mantinha os lábios selados para conter qualquer som que viesse a sair.

Parava o que estava fazendo para observar a feição rubra do aquariano, divertia-se em ver o sempre frio ruivo, com aquela expressão de prazer. Leva sua boca à orelha dele, dando uma leve mordida antes de sussurrar de forma sensual.

- Você é meu, Camus.

Passava a língua pelo lóbulo, retirando a blusa de algodão sem mangas que o ruivo usava. Coloca uma das mãos dentro da calça azulada que o francês trajava, massageava lenta e continuamente o membro do mais novo, arrancando leves gemidos dele, abaixava a calça até a altura do joelho e sem parar os movimentos com as mãos. Coloca-se diante do membro rijo do aquariano, passando a língua por toda sua extensão, arrancando um gemido rouco do outro que se agarrou em seu cabelo, arregalando os olhos, ante a perspectiva do que escorpião iria fazer.

- Milo.. hun, nã- não.

Sua voz era entrecortada entre gemidos quase inaudíveis de prazer, as mãos ainda nos fios loiros. Ao sentir seu falo tomado pela boca quente e hábil do mais velho não pode conter um alto gemido de pura luxúria, puxando o cabelo do escorpiano com força, sentia fios soltando-se e ficando entre seus dedos, enquanto movia seu quadril dentro da boca que o sugava com tanta vontade e volúpia.

Cravava as unhas nas coxas de aquário, movimentando a língua enquanto o sugava por tempo suficiente para leva-lo ao seu ápice, não retirava os olhos da face do ruivo, agora com uma expressão de intenso prazer.

- Eu.. vou. Milo. Ah. – Arfava meio descompassadamente, enquanto suas costas se arqueavam para trás, logo em seguida liberava seu líquido na boca do escorpiano, seu corpo relaxando logo depois.

•~•~•~•

Afrodite subia da casa de câncer junto ao italiano, o pisciano demonstrava um semblante de pura alegria, enquanto o mais velho estava calado e visivelmente irritado. O loiro parecia não perceber o mau humor do canceriano, tagarelava animado sobre o ruivo e todos seus planos para os dois juntos.

Mask ouvia tudo calado, seu semblante fechado em raiva e ciúme, dirigia-se à sala do mestre junto ao guardião da décima segunda casa. Estavam entrando em escorpião, quando resolve virar-se para o loiro e manda-lo se calar, quando é surpreendido pelo seu semblante de surpresa e raiva, lábios abertos em indignação. Virava-se para o que o outro via, a cena o fazia rir. Camus encostado contra a parede e escorpião a lhe fazer um belo oral!

Levanta-se, ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo, encarando os visitantes com um sorriso maldoso em rosto, seu olhar demorando particularmente no pisciano.

- Podem prosseguir.

- Prosseguir?! – Afrodite estava alterado, seu rosto levemente corado, a raiva aumentando em seu interior. – Como ousou tocar no meu Kamyu?!

- Seu "Kamyu"? Afrodite, até onde sei você me beijou sem meu consentimento. – Seu tom era calmo, apesar de se sentir extremamente desconfortável com a situação, terminava de ajeitar sua roupa encarando o pisciano.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, seu rosto corava ainda mais, de pura raiva, ajeitava os fios loiros para trás em um gesto frustrado.

- Mas eu sou o cavaleiro mais belo. Tenho tudo que quero. E eu quero você! – Colocava as mãos na cintura mostrando que não iria desistir do que queria.

Milo erguia uma das sobrancelhas, suspirando pela atitude infantil do guardião da décima segunda casa. Logo abria seu meio sorriso irônico, envolvendo a cintura do ruivo com um braço.

- Afrodite, acho melhor você ir. Está fazendo papel de idiota.

Mask que até agora ficara quieto, pega o pisciano pelo pulso retirando-o da casa de escorpião ante as veementes reclamações do mesmo. Não o levava longe, o largava na parede externa da oitava casa, olhando-o fixamente.

- Você é realmente idiota...

- Ora, Mask, não pense que desisti de aquár... – Sua frase é interrompida os lábios rudes e urgentes do italiano sobre os seus.

Fora um único beijo. O canceriano já se virava para ir embora, quando sente a mão delicada do sueco em seu pulso.

- Espera, Mask...

•~•~•~•

Os lençóis de linho eram extremamente confortáveis, ainda de olhos fechados envolve a cintura do ruivo que fazia menção de levantar.

- Fica mais...

Volta seu olhar ao loiro, Camus adorava aquele jeito infantil do escorpiano e era cada vez mais difícil ser pontual em seus compromissos.

- Milo... Tenho que ver o mestre.

O grego parecia ignorar as palavras do ruivo, o deita novamente na cama ficando por cima fitava-o nos olhos por um instante antes de começar a , beijar o ombro dele subindo pela pele nua do pescoço até chegar aos lábios, selando-os em um beijo demorado. Depois o soltou, deixando o caminho livre.

- Tudo bem vá ao seu compromisso.

Camus vestiu-se rapidamente, e já estava se retirando, quando tomou coragem, parou um instante sua face enrubescendo ao dizer aquela frase, tão baixa que não sabia com certeza se o outro iria ouvir. Logo em seguida retirou-se dali com o coração acelerado, por finalmente ter dito.

Milo viu quando o aquariano parou, levou seus olhos a ele procurando o que havia de errado. Foi quando ouviu as palavras, tão baixas que julgou que houvesse sido sua imaginação. Quantas vezes falara aquilo ao ruivo sem ouvir resposta? Quanto tempo esperara por aquelas simples sílabas? E agora ali estavam elas repousadas em seu coração, formando um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

- Também te amo, Camus.

* * *

**Notas:**

- Demorei mas terminei! Bem Isa essa é a fic que prometi. Dedicada à você que me inspirou a voltar a escrever.

Espero que goste desse Milo delícia todo para você. :3

- Não me mate, nunca interpretei Camus e Milo, e estou meio enferrujada com lemons.


End file.
